Music from the heart
by xXsongprincessXx
Summary: Link crosses paths with a girl with the gift of music on the way to Hyrule...Yeah I'm not very good at writing summaries. Story takes place after Twilight Princess


**A/N: I do not own Nintendo or the Legend of Zelda. I do own my OC. I'm not sure if I should make a LinkXOC pairing or not. I'll just write and see where the story goes. Please R&R! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's pov<strong>

I was fishing at the small pond near my cottage. It was a warm spring morning and not a cloud in sight I sighed while waiting for something to tug at the line. I fell backwards in the soft grass and sang as I laid there sunning myself. "You aren't going to get much fish if you're singing." I looked up to see a boy around my age. Startled, I jumped up and grabbed the knife that was in my back pocket. "Wh…Who are you and what are you doing on my land?" I said in a calm voice.

"Whoa, easy there! I was just passing by, I heard singing and I was curious where it was coming from." The boy held his hands up in defense. I put the knife back in my pocket. Just as I was doing that, the line tugged a bit in the water. I ran to my fishing pole and picked it up from the holder I had placed in the grass. Boy was this fish strong. I dug my boots into the ground and pulled with all the strength I had. At last I finally caught the little bugger that was trying to escape the line, a 10 pound bass. I put the fish in a basket, put the bait away and turned towards the boy.

"I'm so sorry I drew my knife at you, I thought you were a thief or something." I said as I put my brunette hair in a ponytail. "It's okay, but I wouldn't be out in these woods by myself if I were you, there are wild animals out here and considering how short you are, there wouldn't be much to do to kill you." I was starting to get pissed off at what he just said and I gave him a death glare. "Just because I'm 5'1" doesn't mean I'm a weakling!" I yelled and nearly punched the guy in the stomach. "Sorry, I was just thinking if something got you, no one would find you out here." I calmed down and sighed. "Well, I guess you're right." Then there was a moment of awkward silence. I spoke up several minutes later. "I should properly introduce myself, My name's Aria." "I'm Link." We shook hands.

"Well I sincerely apologize for acting so rudely towards you. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said "No, don't worry about it!" He smiled. I felt a blush starting to creep on my cheeks. "Well, I think it's about Noon now." I paused for a moment. "I don't know if you want to, but would you want to stay for lunch? You saw that fish I caught and I could never finish that thing myself." Link thought for a moment and said. "Alright, I'll stay for lunch!"

"Great! Let's go!" I smiled as I walked back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong> Link's pov<strong>

I followed Aria back to her house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It just seemed too big for one person to live in. I walked in the house and looked around, there was a living room to my right and the left, a music room with a white baby grand piano, the walls were a light shade of blue, and the floors were all hardwood. I couldn't help but go in the music room, there was something that pulled me towards the room for some reason. Aria startled me a bit "Link, would you like lemonade, tea, or milk to drink while you're waiting for lunch?" "Umm, lemonade's fine...Hey, do you play piano?" I asked Aria. "Yeah I do, but I haven't play in a while." She said. "Do you think you could play something for me?" I smiled.

She sighed, and didn't say anything for a moment. "Well...Alright, I'll play!" She sat down, pulled out the red ribbon that was holding her hair up and let her hair fall just perfectly around her face. She then closed her eyes, placed her hands on the keys ever so gently and began to play a song I've never heard of. As I listened to the melody she was playing, I watched her in amazement, her face looked so peaceful while she was playing and I could feel the emotions of the song with ever note that she played.

The song ended and when she was done, she looked up at me. I hadn't realized I was staring at her until she had spoken. "So, how was that?" She asked. "That was incredible!" I started to blush a bit. "Thank you, I wrote that song 5 years ago." She got up and walked up to me. "Now, I'll go get the lemonade you wanted." She smiled. "Oh Aria, would it be ok if I washed up before lunch?" I asked before she left the room. "Oh follow me, I'll show you where the washroom is."

I followed Aria and went in the washroom. I closed the door behind me and went to wash off. After I was done washing off, I went to go look for Aria. I smelled the fish cooking and went in the kitchen to find Aria putting the fish on a platter and set it at the kitchen table. I gave a small cough and Aria turned to face me. "Oh, there you are! Lunch is ready!" She smiled and sat down, and I did the same.

I had noticed the food on the table, everything looked delicious , there was baked fish, a fresh garden salad, baked sweet potatoes, and a pitcher of lemonade. "Aria, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for lunch." "Don't worry about it!" She smiled brightly.

We got our food, and it was quiet for a moment, but I spoke up and asked. "So, do live here by yourself?" "I do, my parents died when my brother and I were 10, but we made it on our own." "And what about your brother?" I asked. "He died over a year ago." She said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that." She looked down at her food, but then perked right back up and asked. "What brings you all the way here? Not very many people travel this path."

"Well, I'm going to Hyrule and this is a shortcut I sometimes take to get there." I smiled at her. "Oh, you're going to Hyrule? I was planning on taking a trip tomorrow to get a few items I needed to get." She took a drink of her lemonade. Then I thought of something. "Aria, could I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it?" She looked up at me. "Well, I only have 2 days left to travel, I didn't get much sleep the last two nights and I was wondering if I could sleep here if you had an extra bedroom."

"Sure!" She paused for a moment. "But, only if I can travel with you tomorrow." "Okay, it's a deal!" I smiled.

We finished eating our lunch, and I helped clean up. As Aria and I were drying the dishes, I couldn't help but notice her earrings. They were made of gold and shaped like music notes. "You must really like music." I continued to put the dishes away. "Yeah, my family loved music. My mother always told me that my voice and song writing was a gift to me by the goddesses." She smiled as she looked out the kitchen window and then tears started to well up in her grey eyes.

"I'm sorry." She choked out as she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and then she whispered.

"I miss you mama."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry it's so short! I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow or Monday.)<strong>


End file.
